Braun Strowman
Strowman, as Braun Stowman, made his wrestling debut at an NXT live event in Jacksonville, Florida on December 19, 2014, defeating Chad Gable. On June 2, 2015, Stowman appeared at a WWE Main Event taping in a dark match, where he defeated an unknown local athlete. On the August 24, 2015 episode of WWE Raw, now renamed Braun Strowman, he made his main roster debut by attacking Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, establishing himself as the newest member of the villainous Wyatt Family, alongside Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper. The next week on the August 31, 2015 edition of Raw, Strowman made his in-ring debut against Dean Ambrose. Reigns would however cause the disqualification, leading to Strowman decimating Reigns and Ambrose. Strowman wrestled in his first pay per view match on September 20, 2015 at Night of Champions, where he, Wyatt, and Harper defeated Reigns, Ambrose, and Chris Jericho in a six-man tag team match, with Strowman submitting Jericho with a standing triangle choke. At TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs, The Wyatt Family (now with the returning Erick Rowan) defeated The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley and D-Von Dudley), Tommy Dreamer and Rhyno in an eight-man tag team elimination tables match. Strowman appeared in the 2016 Royal Rumble match and scored the most eliminations in the match with 5 before being eliminated by Brock Lesnar. Strowman later returned to the match to eliminate Lesnar along with his fellow Wyatt Family members. Strowman main-evented Raw for the first time in his career on the February 15 episode of Raw, where he was defeated by Big Show via disqualification after the rest of the Wyatt Family interfered and attacked Show. Afterwards, they continued their assault on Show until Ryback and Kane made the save. This led to a six-man tag match at Fastlane, where Strowman, Rowan, and Harper were defeated by the trio. At the 2016 WWE Draft, Strowman was drafted to Raw as Wyatt and Rowan were drafted to SmackDown Live, thus displacing Strowman from the Family and beginning his singles career. On the July 25th episode of Raw, Braun won his first match as part of the Raw brand, defeating a local competitor as well as sporting a new look. On the August 1 episode of Raw, he defeated local talent Evan Anderholm. This continued for the rest of the month. On the 5 September edition of Raw, established star Sin Cara challenged Strowman due to him disrespecting the Luchador culture by removing the mask of Americo (a local competitor he had faced the week before), but Sin Cara would go on to lose by countout. On the October 3 episode of Raw, after defeating another local competitor, Strowman was interviewed afterwards and warned Raw General Manager Mick Foley to give him "better competition". Following this, Strowman defeated two local enhancement talents billed as "The Splash Brothers." Following this, he took the microphone from Saxton, who was posed to interview him, and issued another threat to Foley after scaring Saxton out of the ring. After easily defeating three jobbers billed as "The Mile High Trio" on the following Raw, Strowman threatened to go to Foley's office to confront Foley himself, but Sami Zayn interrupted him to confront him. The next week, Strowman was scheduled to compete against Zayn, but the match never started as both men attacked each other before the match started. On the October 31 edition of Raw, Strowman won a battle royal by last eliminating Zayn to be a part of Raw's superstar team for Survivor Series 2016. At the event, Strowman was the first man to be eliminated from Team Raw after he was counted out. Team Raw subsequently lost the match. On the December 13 episode of Raw, Mick Foley announced a match between Strowman and Zayn for Roadblock: End of the Line, being announced as a 10-minute match, meaning Strowman has 10 minutes to defeat Zayn, which Strowman was unable to do, giving Strowman his first loss post-draft. The following night on Raw, Strowman demanded a match against Zayn but Foley had given Zayn the night off. Strowman then attacked Sin Cara and Titus O'Neil during their match and later attacked Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins during their match against Kevin Owens and Chris Jericho. Strowman defeated Zayn in a Last Man Standing match on the January 2, 2017 episode of Raw. Category:American wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:People from North Carolina Category:Current Superstar Category:RAW Superstars